L'agression de douceur
by xShea
Summary: Giancarlo se réveille dans une chambre avec de terribles maux. Lorsqu'il est sur le point de se "rendormir", Giulio son amant entre en scène. Un sentiment gênant se fait ressentir, culpabilité, regret ?


Dans une belle matinée ensoleillée, mes paupières lourdes se lèvent doucement, attaquées par la vive lumière qui traverse les rideaux de la chambre. La chaleur du soleil repose sur une grande partie de mon corps dénué de vêtements mais recouvert jusqu'à la taille par un fin drap blanc.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent le temps que mon esprit soit plus éveillé, au moins assez pour me redresser légèrement. Des douleurs et de l'engourdissement se diffusent par endroits dans mon organisme. Bien que ma tête tourbillonne, je ne peux la diriger d'aucun sens sans endolorissement vigoureux.

Je laisse mon corps tomber lourdement sur le matelas douillet qui rebondirait presque sous mon poids. Mon esprit tente désespérément de surmonter la fatigue sous laquelle je croule. Le combat interne est intense. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même et forcent pour rester ouverts. Ma respiration est relaxée mais la lutte dans mon être fait ruisseler des perles de sueur sur mon front. Petit à petit, ma vision s'assombrit jusqu'à ce que le noir me recouvre.

Un claquement de porte m'extirpe de mes ténèbres et des pas viennent à moi jusqu'à ce qu'une main me frôle la joue. Ce contact avec cette peau si douce.. Giulio.

Ma main attrape la sienne et mes lèvres baisèrent le dos de sa main. L'individu eu un petit sursaut dû à la surprise mais il ne dit rien. Un poids en plus m'enfonce plus profondément dans le plumard. Il est monté sur le lit, il doit sûrement se tenir au dessus de moi. Sa main toujours dans la mienne, mon autre patte vérifie la présence de l'autre en se tenant plus haut au dessus de moi. Elle heurte sans violence un autre visage, si doux. Je réunis toutes mes forces pour ouvrir mes paupières et contempler le joli minois qui me domine.

Ohayo, Gian-san. Tu as bien dormi ? me demande le magnifique jeune homme penché sur moi.

Je ne prends pas la peine de donner une quelconque réponse que mes bras l'entourent et le ramènent vers moi dans une étreinte affectueuse et rassurante. Giulio n'émet aucune opposition et ne bouge pas, restant à mes côtés dans cette position probablement gênante pour lui. Il brise alors le silence rapidement en relevant son museau d'un air innocent.

J'ai apporté le petit déjeuné pour Gian-san, annonça mon compagnon en se redressant, s'extirpant de mes bras.

Mon regard suit son mouvement. Mon bien-aimé s'éloigne de moi pour un court laps de temps, cherchant le plateau qu'il avait précédemment posé sur le buffet prêt de l'entrée de la pièce. Je n'avais même pas fait attention lors de son arrivée au fait qu'il ait déposé un quelconque objet. Hormis le résonnement de ses pas, mes oreilles n'avaient perçu aucun autre bruit aussi infime qui soit.

Giulio revient de suite avec un plateau garni de mets très chers et en grande quantité. Il le mit à ma disposition et change de sens pour quitter la pièce, tête basse, me laissant en pleine solitude pour ce copieux repas. Dans un élan d'amertume je tends ma main vers lui, une souffrance lancinante se prolongeant dans mon bras.

Giu... ! appelai-je mais ma voix s'éteint à peine avait-elle prononçait la première syllabe.

Toujours est-il que pour mon plus grand bonheur, mon sublime prétendant se retourne à mon appel. Il s'avance vers moi, une expression douloureuse au visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une expression si amère sur ton somptueux visage ? Ma main tremblante essaye d'atteindre ton portrait mais tu parais si lointain. Pourrais-je comprendre un jour pourquoi une telle affliction est gravée sur ton masque ? Pourquoi tes yeux supplient une divinité inconnue de mettre fin à un supplice que j'ignore ? Pourquoi tes lèvres se fendent en un rictus contorsionné par le chagrin au lieu de me donner de doux baisers comme à nos habitudes que je chéris tant ?

Mes yeux prient pour que tu m'enlaces mais alors que tu te penches sur moi, un indésirable brise ce moment que j'attendais tant en toquant à la porte. Giulio se raidit instantanément. Sa tête pivote vers la seule issue de la pièce, hormis la fenêtre. Sans perdre une seconde, il passe ses bras sous moi, m'enroulant dans une des couvertures et me dépose gentiment dans le placard à quelques pas du lit où je couchais avant cette interruption inattendue. Passant sa paume sur ma joue, mon amant se colle à mon oreille.

\- Laisse moi vérifier de qui il s'agit et surtout ne sort pas d'ici même s'il y a du grabuge dehors, me susurre t-il, se redressant d'une fière allure avant de refermer les battants du placard.

Je suis abandonné dans cet endroit clos, sans aucune source de lumière. Les parois ne laissent passer que de faibles bruits. Je ne peux même pas écouter les pas de mon ami s'éloigner de moi. Peut-être en est-il mieux ainsi... Cependant je viens de sentir quelque chose tourner. Ce quelque chose provient de l'intérieur de la garde-robe où je me trouve. Je me confine dans ma couverture, m'inquiétant de l'origine de cette vibration. A quoi puis-je penser d'autre ?

Je suis enfermé, je peux à peine bouger, mes mouvements sont très limités par le tissus dans lequel je suis enroulé et par le manque d'espace dans lequel je me trouve. Peu importe mes efforts pour me focaliser sur ce qu'il se passe en dehors, je n'entends rien. Je ne ressens plus rien. La tension dans l'atmosphère devient insurmontable. La chaleur me prend à la gorge et je me sens extrêmement lourd. Je commence à suffoquer, l'air ne voulant même plus entrer par ma bouche ou alors, n'atteignait-il peut-être pas mes poumons ?

J'appuie mon épaule sur la paroi sensée s'ouvrir et y concentre toutes mes forces. Rien. Je donne des petits coups pour l'ouvrir mais aucun changement ne se montre. J'extirpe mes bras de mon cocon de tissus et tambourine à la porte. Rien à faire, je suis enfermé. Quelque chose frappe en plein dans ma mémoire. Ce qui avait tourné plus tôt été probablement le verrou. J'étouffe mais malgré ça j'essaie de crier, d'appeler le seul nom qui m'est important.

Giu...lio... ! Suppliai-je.

Mes larmes sont à deux doigts de couler quand je sens la surface qui me supportait s'entrebâiller. Le visage que je voulais tant voir apparu devant moi, mille fois plus étincelant que jamais. Il venait de me sauver du noir et j'en fus tellement heureux, oubliant totalement que c'était la même personne qui m'avait enfermé dans cet Enfer.

Gian-san ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! s'excusa t-il mais j'étais bien trop euphorique pour faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait.

Tout ce qui compte est que tu sois là ! Je me blottis contre mon sauveur, contre la personne à qui je vouerai ma vie entière. Tellement de chaleur émane de son corps que je ne peux contenir mes émotions. Mes larmes ne tardent pas à couler et je ne m'en cache pas. Ma voix tremblante l'appelle encore et encore, inlassablement sans cesser.

Gian... Je suis là... C'est fini... Plus jamais je ne t'enfermerai dans un endroit comme ça, me rassure t-il en me prenant dans ses bras musclés et réconfortant.

Je me laisse apaiser par l'aura sécurisante qu'il possède, fermant les yeux, me laissant presque m'endormir dans ses membres. La chaleur émanant de son corps me procure des papillons dans le ventre. Sa main glisse le long de mon dos et ses lèvres se nichent dans mon cou avant de parler, provoquant de doux frissons tout le long de l'échine.

C'est l'heure de manger... commence t-il.

Devinant ses propos je resserre l'étreinte en suppliant un « Ne me laisse pas ! ». Giulio plisse les yeux, sa respiration devient plus forte et je pressens comme une douleur le prenant au cœur. Mon aimé tremble bien qu'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Je ne peux m'imaginer ses larmes souiller sont beaux visages alors j'ouvre les yeux, juste pour vérifier. Il n'y a aucune trace d'humidité le concernant.

Mon adoré se redresse sur ses jambes et m'emporte par la même occasion en me soutenant par la veste. Il m'assoit sur le lit et me déballe de mon empaquetage fait d'une unique couette. Faisant face au mur, j'aperçois une flaque ruisselante au pied de la façade devant moi. Je regarde Giulio avec un regard lourd de sens qui lui demandait des explications.

Mon resplendissant petit ami se contente de dire que c'est du vin mais je sais qu'il ment. Je veux le croire mais la vérité crève les yeux. Giulio détourne le regard. Il n'arrive pas à soutenir le mien et baisse la tête sur le plateau. Je murmure son doux prénom et une expression douloureuse mélangée à de la frustration s'affiche sur son visage. D'un geste violent il dégage le plateau et m'embrasse. Bien que je ne m'oppose pas je tente de protester et j'empoigne sa chemise.

Me taire en m'embrassant n'arrangera rien.. Et tu le sais.. Giulio.. Tu peux me parler. Je suis là. Même quand tu seras en tord je resterais à tes côtés. Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, sans même comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Tu gardes tout pour toi. N'as tu pas confiance en moi ? Ne suis-je pas la personne la plus importante à tes yeux ?

Je m'adresse à lui quelques temps dans ma tête. Tout mes mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma gorge. Mon impuissance remonte en moi des pleurs qui coulent sur mes joues. La pression que j'exerçais a disparu petit à petit sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Mon regard évitant le sien, je souhaite que Giulio ne voit pas mon expression pitoyable. Je reste silencieux un peu trop longtemps sûrement car mon amant ne se contentant plus de simples baisers m'arrache la chemise que je portais.

Il me plaque avec dominance sur le lit mais je ne me sens pas honteux d'être soumis à lui car l'amour m'a rendu fou. Je crois que mon cerveau est bizarre. Accepter d'être dompté par un autre homme... Je ne suis définitivement pas normal. Si ça se savait, je serai renié par tous. Comme c'est pitoyable. Jamais on ne pourra vivre notre Amour comme un couple normal. Je me fiche bien des moqueries. Je me fiche d'être rejeté. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne regardez pas Giulio avec haine... Toutes ses pensées, tous ces instants à nous cacher, toutes ces balivernes... Tous ces manèges improvisés, ces scénarios créés sur le coup et ces planifications soudaines... Tout ça juste pour expliquer injurieusement nos « Je t'aime. »..

Vous trouvez ça normal de se cacher pour s'aimer ? Est-ce normal d'avoir honte d'être heureux ? N'est-ce pas légitime d'être attiré vers une personne affectionnée ? Est-ce si bizarre de vouloir vivre un futur à deux ? Serait-ce inhumain pour deux hommes de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de s'apprécier ? Est-ce honteux d'être appelés « Amoureux » ? Si tel est le cas, pouvez-vous nous empêcher de nous aimer avant que nos cœurs, nos sentiments et nos pensées ne soient piétinés par tant d'absurdité, d'indignité, de médiocrité qu'impose l'humanité ?

Me sentant sur le point d'exploser, je m'accroche à lui. Ici, dans cette chambre, je sais que l'on peut s'aimer librement sans jugement et personne n'oserait se risquer à nous déranger. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la « tâche de vin »... Voilà donc ce qu'il advient de ceux qui ose tenter le diable. Je suis tranquille, je peux m'offrir à mon amour en toute sérénité. Toutes les crispations que j'ai pu accumulé en pensant à ce pitoyable monde se décontractent au toucher de mon amant.

Le jeune homme qui fait battre mon cœur passe sa main sur mes cuisses préalablement avant de me retirer mon bas ainsi que mon caleçon par la même occasion. Je suis sans défense devant un incroyable assassin comme lui mais j'ai une totale confiance. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasse passionnément. A chaque fois que ma bouche se décolle de la sienne, mes lèvres chantent son nom. Sa langue qui danse avec la mienne, sa main qui stimule mon point faible et ses yeux qui me transpercent d'un regard sauvage.. Je ne peux lui résister... Mais je sais qu'il veut encore jouer.

Je laisse échapper ma voix sans retenue tandis que son majeur et son index titillent mon fondement. Je n'arrive pas à me courber étant installé sur le dos. Pour compenser cette gêne, je me tortille un peu dans tout les sens. Giulio essaye de me contrôler mais je gesticule sans relâche sans vraiment réfléchir. Incommodé par mes gesticulades, il tend le bras vers le plateau et ramène le pot de glace sur moi. Le contact avec le froid me fit raidir et je me crispe immédiatement, tout mes muscles se contractent instantanément. Me voyant calmer, mon gourmand petit copain me badigeonne le torse avec la glace qui commence déjà à couler tellement mon corps était chaud. Alors que je me dis être suffisamment collant, mon amant espace mes fesses et fit rentrer de la glace à l'intérieur. Le reste de la substance dégouline le long de mon entrejambe. Pour empêcher de salir le lit avec la nourriture, je soulève mon bassin et ramène mes jambes au dessus de moi. La fluence de la glace me chatouille l'estomac. Je faillis lâcher mais Giulio rattrape mes cuisses et les soutient.

Je me sentis soulagé quand sans prévenir, il lécha le liquide qui s'était répandu un peu partout sur moi mais il se concentra sur le même point. Bientôt sucer la surface ne le contentait plus et il entra sa langue en moi. Je gémissai, mes joues virèrent au rouge. Je ferma les yeux, totalement gêné par cette action voulant oublier qu'il avait sa tête entre mes jambes mais étant dépourvu de vision, mon attention était focalisé sur les bruits humides qu'émettait la bouche de mon homme et sur mes propres gémissements. Au final je rouvris les yeux, encore plus perturbé et embarrassé qu'auparavant. Mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux et je l'appelai à nouveau inconsciemment dans ma confusion.

Mon engin déjà dur comme un roc convulse quand mon amant retire sa langue pour insérer son sexe en moi. Sa verge, bien plus énorme que sa bouche, m'arrache des gémissements de passion et de tourments. J'ai le sang qui monte à la tête et je cherche du réconfort dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas que ça fasse mal mais ce n'est pas sans douleur. Je me colle à mon aimé qui entreprend des vas et viens. Je ne sais pas si c'est à force de le faire que mon corps est devenu si sensible mais je ressens déjà une délicieuse sensation de bien-être m'envahir. Mon désir s'accentue au fil des coups de bassins. Les allers-retours continuent à la même cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ma prostate. Je ne peux retenir un cri de plaisir quand son sexe heurte ce même point. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et griffe le dos de mon amoureux qui fait une des têtes les plus sexys et attirantes jamais vu et à peine j'ose le regarder que je m'imagine déjà recommencer nos galipettes alors que l'on n'a pas encore jouit bien que je n'en sois pas loin. Entendre les petits bruissements de mon compagnon est extrêmement excitant, je ne peux m'abstenir de le contempler avec envie. Je crois que lui aussi est à bout mais ni moi ni lui ne voulons que ça se finisse déjà, bien que l'on sait qu'il va devoir à un moment ou à un autre se retirer.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, le moment est proche. Pour faire durer le plaisir j'invite mon aimé à m'embrasser en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres. Elles ont le délicieux goût de la glace qu'elles ont mangé plus tôt sur mon corps. Mon aimé introduit sa langue dans ma bouche dans un artifice de saveur. Tout mon palet se fit envahir d'un parfum sucré tandis que des larmes salés coulent sur nos joues. Des larmes amères nous rappelant ce qui nous prive de nous aimer mais aussi très douces car ça ne nous empêche pas de nous embrasser dans une ambiance épicée. L'atmosphère est tellement embrasée que chaque caresse et chaque baiser me donne des bouffées de chaleur. Il fait de plus en plus chaud et nous sommes tellement humides qu'on croirait avoir fait un triathlon. Le plaisir est tellement intense que je bouge moi-même mon bassin pour inciter Giulio à y aller plus fort. Mh.. Encore ! Sa main se pose sur mon pénis et le stimule encore plus.

Gian... ! AAAH ! GIAN-SAN ! JE VAIS.. JE VAIS...! s'écrit-il dans une extasie sans limite.

J'atteins le septième ciel dans une euphorie indescriptible. Mon entrejambe convulse et je jouis entre nos deux corps entremêlés pendant que simultanément mon amant sécrète bruyamment un liquide blanc qui se répand dans tout mon rectum. Mes orteils se crispent et mon dos cambré se laisse retomber sur le matelas.

Après quelques minutes, je force Giulio à se retirer bien qu'il voulait rester connecté à moi. Pour compenser je le prends dans mes bras en embrasse ses cheveux soyeux. Les gestes affectueux que j'émets pour lui le berce tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il sommeille dans mon étreinte. Je ferme les yeux puis m'assoupis lentement à force de veiller au près de mon homme... J'ai le pressentiment que cette nuit va engendrer de merveilleux songes alors je me laisse emporté par le sommeil.

Des fracas secs cognent contre la porte et je sursaute dans mes draps. Tout mes sens sont à l'affût, déclenchés par un réveil si brusque. Toute fois mon amant ouvrant précautionneusement les yeux ne semble pas être déstabilisé par l'intrus qui martèle l'entrée de ses tambourinements. Me sentant mal à l'aise, je me blottis dans les bras de mon homme qui n'a pas l'air décidé à se déplacer. Le tambourinage persiste un long instant pour finalement cesser pour le bien de mes nerfs. Le temps parut stoppé tout comme mon souffle qui ne pouvait plus soutenir cette pression ni ces chocs à répétition.

Cependant une voix qui me paraît usuelle rompt le silence. J'ai pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu cette voix depuis longtemps. Elle me semble émettre un son différent que dans mes souvenirs. Cette voix pince le cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Elle fait remonter à la surface une douloureuse mémoire encore trouble. Je prends conscience au fur et à mesure du temps passé. La vérité me foudroie. Je me remémore tout les jours que j'ai passé dans cette chambre. Chaque fois, je me réveillais avec des migraines ou des courbatures. Chaque fois il m'apportait le repas. Chaque fois il me regardait avec ses yeux pleurants intérieurement. Et chaque lendemain, ma mémoire était confuse, je ne me rappelais de pas grand chose. Je me rappelle tout maintenant... Pourquoi Giulio est le seul que je vois chaque jour.

Giulio, c'est Bernardo. Je sais que c'est difficile mais vient aux réunions même si c'est encore plus dur étant donné que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Gian.

C'est vrai.. Depuis que je ne peux plus cacher mes sentiments envers Giulio, notre petit quotidien fut perturbé. L'époque où je pouvais juste partager mes jours avec tout le monde est révolue. Je ne peux pas aimer Giulio puisque je suis un homme. Dès notre naissance on était destiné à souffrir. On ne sera jamais heureux dans cette réalité. On ne peut que se cacher...

Je redresse mon regard vers mon bien-aimé. Il affiche un air sombre. Je crois qu'il sait que je viens de me remémorer toute la vérité depuis le jour où il m'a séquestré et bien avant. Je crois... qu'il n'apprécie pas.. que notre petit monde soit menacé. Pourtant il se force à sourire, à me sourire. Il approche sa main de mon visage, caresse doucement ma joue puis la pose sur mes yeux. Il murmure avec une voix légèrement effrayante avant que je perde connaissance ces quelques mots : Gian-san. Endors-toi.


End file.
